Stained in Blood
by Music Hybrids
Summary: The creatures of the night once ruled supreme. Serenity, a hybrid, was put into a deep sleep after seeing her kingdom destroyed. She will awaken when she is needed, but what will she wake too? More summary inside. Rated M for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sailor Moon Fan fiction. I have two already started stories, but I thought that maybe writing one about Sailor Moon would be fun! I have watched it since I was little and even though I am in college it is still so much fun to watch! I hope you enjoy the story!

_What would have happened if Serena hadn't died on the moon with the others? What if the people of the moon were creatures of the night that could live forever? Serena, a hybrid, once lived in the most peaceful kingdom until a great evil came and took away the ones she loved. Her mother, knowing the pain that her daughter felt would most likely drive her insane, put her daughter into a deep sleep until the time came when she would be needed. She awakens to a different type of world where the creatures hide themselves, and she is the most wanted creature in the world._

I do not own Sailor Moon

Prologue

Serenity stood at the edge of, what was left, of the Moon Castle. She watched as the sun rose across the sky. Her normal silver hair was disheveled and covered in blood. Her eyes no longer held the youthfulness that they once held. Now they held the wisdom of one who has seen the end and survived. Her clothes hung in tatters around her due to claw marks from the Terrain army. Blood had dried on her mouth from the wolves. Her injuries, which had covered most of her body, were now closed, but the pain was still there.

She looked around her at the horrific site. Wolves, vampires, and fairies lay lifeless at her feet. Her best friends lay dead next to their lovers turned traitors. Her lover, best friend, and soul mate lay lifeless next to her feet. Loneliness and sorrow removed any emotions that she felt, leaving her like an empty shell.

"Serenity," came a small voice from behind her. She turned to see Luna, a small black cat and most trusted advisor, standing behind her. "You mother says it is time." Serenity nodded and followed her back into the remains of the inner- castle.

Queen Serenity, a vampire, stood in the middle of the castle looking out at the remains of her kingdom. "Mother," Serenity said as she walked towards her mother. Queen Serenity smiled at her little hybrid. "My dear daughter," she said engulfing her daughter in one last hug. "It is time. You will awaken when the world needs you once again, but until then you will sleep."

Serenity let a few tears slide down her face as her mother drew the last bit of power from the silver imperial crystal. A white light engulfed her then left her in nothing but darkness.

****

Serenity**: Hybrid- her mother is a vampire fairy, her grandmother a true fairy, and her father was a werewolf. She is the strongest creature to ever come into existence. She can shift into a wolf, and control the elements, and has all the strengths of a vampire but no weaknesses.**

**Queen Serenity****: Vampire Fairy- she passes on her ability to control the elements and the crystal to her daughter. **

I will explain what the others are when they arrive in the story. I had to rewrite this, because I read it and it really was confusing. I hope that this version of the prologue is less confusing. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so glad that people like prologue. I hope that you'll enjoy the actual story…..Please review. Also I am so sorry for the long break. I have had major writers block, but thanks to another story of mine called Loves Hatred I managed to get a chapter out!

I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue!

Chapter 1

"Fuck!" screamed the alpha wolf. The eight people that surround him flinched at his tone. He stood 6"3 with broad shoulders, dark black hair, and blues eyes similar to the Caspian Sea. "How the hell am I going to get rid of that bastard?" He stalked back and forth as he thought of the war that is spreading through his lands. Raye, a tall slim woman with black hair and violet eyes, came up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm brother," Darien turned toward her "How am I to calm down when I must deal with idiots who challenge me!" Raye saw the change swirl in his eyes.

"They stand no chance Darien," Malachite, a tall man with broad shoulders and long white hair, said. "Raye is right. If you do not calm down or else the wolf will gain control." Darien knew his most trusted advisor, and oldest friend, was right. He stopped taking in a deep breath. The breast inside of him gave a reluctant sigh. "You are right, but what am it to do?" he asked. Zoicite stepped forward, "Diamond cannot gain the acceptance that you have. Everyone knows he is a Beta. The only ones he has been able to recruit are the outcast of both the wolves and the vampires." Darien watched as Zoicite spoke. "Beryl also has fallen back with each battle that we win. She stands no chance at gaining control of the Earth."

He knew that what his advisor said was true. After gaining complete control he glanced at the people around him. His sister stood with her mate, Jadeite. Raye was a hybrid of both wolf and fire fairy. Jadeite was a little shorter than himself with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had joined the group about three years ago. He can change into a wolf but there was a hint of fairy in his blood allowing him the power of ice. Next to them were Malachite, a true wolf, and his mate Mina who was more sun fairy than anything else. Anyone with eyes could see the golden tint in her hair and eyes. She joined us about two and a half years ago.

Nephrite and Lita followed the bright couple. Nephrite was a true wolf like Malachite and himself. Lita was a mixture of wolf and storm fairy. They once belonged to a different tribe, but the tribe was destroyed by vampires. Nephrite was given the control of thunder while Lita gained control of Lighting. We welcomed them with open arms about 6 years ago. Finally Zoicite and Amy were last. Zoicite had been with use for the longest time. He was a mixture of vampire and wolf. Many questioned if Zoicite could be trusted, but Darien never question him. His mate, Amy, was something to behold. She was a mixture of wolf and water fairy (mermaid). Her blue hair would flow like water when she would get mad.

"Thank you my friends," Darien said nodding at them. All of them took this as an order to leave. Each walked out, but as they left they bowed to their alpha in front of them. After they had left Darien walked to his balcony. He watched his friends find their mates, but still he was alone. _Where are you_? He asked into the deep darkness around him.

_Where are you_? The voice stirred the sleeping princess from her deep slumber. The world seemed to be extremely dark around her. _Sleep_ she said to herself as she tried to fall back into the slumber that protected her from the pain she knew was coming. _Where are you?_ echoed in her head, stopping her for the sleep.

_It is time my daughter_ said Queen Serenity. Serenity felt the light surround her as it lifted her from her resting place. She opened her eyes to a strange site in front of her. _This is a new world my daughter, you must learn how to acclimate and live on Earth._ Queen Serenity said. Serenity looked around her. The Earth that she remembered had been destroyed. This new place was bright and foggy. "How long has it been?" Serenity wondered. _1000 years my dear, I have given you new clothes that will help you blend it as you prepare yourself. The evil is back and if they find you then the world is doomed. _

The clothing that she had fallen asleep in had disappeared leaving her in tight black jeans, high heel boots, and white tube top with a black vest covered it. While her hair that was once in its traditional two split buns was now pulled into a single ponytail. "What am I wearing?" Serenity asked in a disgusted tone. _It's the style now. Women wear jeans too tight for them and dress like men. You can't dress like you use to._ Queen Serenity said as she laughed at her daughter. _You will just have to get use to everything. I must go now, but I will always be with you. Be safe my daughter, also remember to eat. _

_Of course she would remind me to eat. I haven't eaten in a thousand years_ Serenity thought to herself. If her mother hadn't said anything then she would never had thought about the now aching pain in her stomach and the burning in her throat. This new world was something that she would have to get use to, but it was an adventure that she would take, but first to find dinner.

It took her a couple minutes to learn how to walk in the heels, but she managed it however they hurt like hell. Every once and a while she would end up falling on her butt, but she picked herself back up. She could never walk in them during the Silver Millennium and these were five inches higher. As she walked she watched all the things around her, like the metal contraptions that were passing her, the lights that flickered around her, and the horrible smell that came off of everyone. They all smelled like something had died on them and they left it. When she went to find someone to feed on, each time she would end up gagging from the stench.

Suddenly a light shot from behind her, causing people to start screaming. She whipped around to see three people stalking though the street. One was throwing what looks like fire, another grabbed any human he could find and drain them, and the last was laughing at the destruction that was occurring around him. Soon she was the only person left on the street. They had either run away or had died at the hand of these three.

"Look what we have here?" said one of the men as he turned to her. He had shoulder length white hair and deep grey eyes. His body sends the signals that he was extremely dangerous. "A little lamp lost from the flock?" He moved to stand in front of her. She noticed the fangs that came from his mouth. "I am a little hungry, want to help quench this thirst?" He said. Before he could grab her, Serenity jumped out of his reach, flying passed both him and the others. Her speed and agility caught him off guard and distracted him from the on coming threat

"Stop Diamond!" screamed a male voice. Appearing out of nowhere, nine wolves sprung up from behind her. Three of them were in human form. A pain shot through Serenity's heart as she looked at the man that she had once loved and then watched die. He stood exactly the same as he did before he died. "What have we told you about leaving the humans alone you leech." The man said. Diamond sneered at him. "They are food for us and we shall once again rule. Once I have the army finished then you will be bowing at my feet you little puppy." These caused the man to growl and slash the one called Diamond. "Leave now, or find yourself joining your lost comrades." The man said as he licked the blood off his claws. Anger flashed across Diamond's face as he clung to his chest, but before he could act on his feelings, his comrades pulled his arms until they flashed away.

The burning in Serenity's throat was beginning to really become a discomfort. As the two argued Serenity hoped that no blood would be spilled, but to her dismay Diamonds blood had her fighting back her fangs and claws from appearing. Her eyes turned a dark blue, but she hid the hunger. As Diamond sped off Serenity had to resist the urge to follow and kill him. "Are you ok?" came the voice that haunted her dreams for 1000 years. The man walked over to her, his eyes filled with concern. It pulled her from the trance she was in, but the hunger wished to be quenched. Before she could control herself she found her fangs piercing into his throat….

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Till next time, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a little bad ending it on such a cliff hanger so I added a flash back and another slight twist. This is a shorter chapter, but it helps (kind of, not really) with the cliff hanger I left off on. The next chapter will be longer, and I am working on it. Again I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

"_You are royal pain in the ass Serenity!" screamed Endymion as he stormed from the princess's room. Serenity pranced behind him with a giant smile on her face. Her eyes shinned as much as her perfect pearly whites. _

"_You're just mad that your own generals agreed with me that you should ditch the bulky uniform and go with something softer….maybe even violet." Serenity said. Her smile grew at the thought of her beloved walking around the castle with a cane and a pastel purple suit on. A growl reached up through the young prince and escaped. _

"_Never!" he growled, but before he let the animal completely take over a thought entered his head. Serenity noticed the change in her mate's eyes which caused a slight shiver to travel down her spine. "You are right my dear." Endymion stated as she strolled back to her. "I would love to wear this wonderful suit as soon as you wear the sailor scout uniforms that the generals have made. The skirts now are only 3 inches long."_

_The reaction was not what Endymion had expected. Serenity did not look mad or angered at all. The smile returned to her face. "Oh that would be splendid!" she shouted. That wiped the all since of revenge from the prince. "Just imagine how many suitors I would have. It would make many a man happy to see." Her eyes darkened with amusement. The look of rage returned to the prince's face. _

"_Oh bite me Serenity!" Endymion said stalking away. Before he could react he felt a pair of fangs pierce into his neck filling him with pure pleasure…._

Daren awoke and found himself no longer in the street, but in his bed. The dream had left him with a major hard on that wanted to be fixeid, but there was something else. The last thing he remembered was being bitten by the angel, but it didn't hurt. He felt a mixture of perfect pleasure and pain. A grin stretched across his face.

"Oh good. You're awake," came the soft voice from his sister. He turned to see her as she looked at him with concern in her eyes. "We were wondering how long it would take you to wake up." Raye came and sat next to him on his bed.

"How long was I out?" Darien asked.

"Three days." Raye answered. "That girl really worked you over. We tried to chase after her, but she was fast and nobody knows who she is." Darien gave a knowing smile at his little sister and suppressed a laugh. Confusion filled her as she looked at the smile and glared at the knowledge that was being canceled from her. "You wouldn't be able to catch her." He laughed out.

"Why not?" Raye asked with venom.

"Because, it was Serenity."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Does Darien remember? Do the scouts and generals remember? What happened to Serenity? Will I continue to leave off on cliff hangers? Wait and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you too all the people who read and review my story! I was worried that nobody would like my writing, but i am happy that ya'll are enjoying the story

* * *

Chapter 3

Serenity's POV

She knew what she did was wrong, but Serenity could not hold on to the hunger anymore. The next this she knew her fangs had pierced into the next of the man that she once loved. The crimson drink splashed down her throat as she swallowed more and more, but before she could do real damage someone ripped her from the man's throat. The person was strong enough to fling Serenity a couple of feet away. She flipped herself so she landed in a defensive position. Her fangs had reached their full length and her eyes and darkened turning almost black, but with a white ring around the edges. All she wanted was to kill those that stood in the way of her hunger. She looked at the people in front of her and gasped at what she saw. Her most trusted advisors were baring their teeth at her as if she were a threat. This caused a pain to hit her chest at the realization that she had wanted to kill her friends, but then again they were no longer her friends.

"Who the hell are you?" scream the girl she once knew as Amilea. She looked at Serenity with the look of pure hatred as the attack on her master. "No one fucks with our master!" Three of them had morphed and begun to stalk towards her. She began to panic as she sensed magic being directed at her. A bolt of lightning almost hit her from behind and two wolves jumped at her. Serenity tried to dodge the attacks, but in her weakened (and hungry) stage she stood no chance. As she dodge the lighting one of the wolves managed to claw her in her abs. She threw the wolf off, but this distracted her from the fire that had come her way. She managed to stop most of the flames except for the few that hit her in her shoulder and leg burning her. She found herself collapsing on the street as she tried to stop the blood and the burning that was spreading. Serenity looked up as the wolves descended. She refused to be harmed by these people. Looking up at the full moon that hung above her she summoned what power she had and teleported herself away.

Serenity collapsed into a field of grass. She knew not of where she was, but she knew that those creatures could no longer hurt her here. They were not the friends that she knew, and she didn't want to know them…

Darien's POV

"Because she is Serenity." Darien stated with a smile. The look on his sister's face made him rethink telling her. She had tears in her eyes and a look of pure terror was plastered on her face. "What?" Darien asked as panic was setting in.

"W-w-we didn't knowww" Raye cried. "W-w-w-we thought t-that s-she was tri-ieing to kill you." More tears flowed down from her eyes.

"What did you do?" Raye looked at her brother as she cried.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Darien yelled Raye collapsed on the ground. "W-w-w-w-we attacked h-h-h-h-h-her….." All the blood rushed from Darien's face. "We didn't know brother!"

"Where is she?" Darien asked in a hollow voice. Raye just shook her head as the tears dripped from her cheeks. Before she could say another word Darien had thrown himself out the window, changed in mid air, and had run to find his lost love. Raye rushed from the room to tell the others.

Darien caught her sent all over the street. Blood puddle in one specific area. He knew that she had teleported, but he knew that she could not go far. Remembering that she always took solace in the Earth he rushed towards the park. It didn't take him long to catch onto the heavenly sent of her blood.

He ran into the tree only to stop at the sight in front of him. Serenity lay unconscious in an open field. Darien changed into his human form as he ran towards the fallen princess. His breath caught at the sight. She had claw marks in her side and burn marks covered part of her left arm and leg. He grabbed his princess and rushed towards his house before he lost her again…

* * *

That was a little longer and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I will be posting sometime next week!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Readers! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'm writing some other stories as well and this one was put on the back burner, but here is a chapter! R&R please_

Darien's POV

Darien stood at the end of the bed that held his mate. The wounds she had sustained had caused many problems, but with the right meds (and Dr. Amy) they were able to stabilize her. Now all they had to do was wait till she awoke, but until then he would stand watch.

"How is she?" came the sorrow filled voice of his sister. Darien glanced at his sister as she approached him. He understood that they were trying to protect him, but ever since they were little they had been told stories about the Moon Kingdom. It wasn't until they got older did they remember their past lives, well…pieces. Raye remembered first which meant that she would have recognized the princess, but she let the beast take control.

"I am truly sorry brother." Raye said with tears in her eyes. Darien, who could never stay mad at her, replayed, "It is not me who is mad dear sister. You were protecting me when I was at my weakest and you should be commended, but she will not be so pleased if you remember her temperament."

Flashback

"_RAYE!" screamed the drenched princess as the ground soon began to shake with her anger. The Martian ran as fast as she could to escape the angered princess. Knowing that the princess was hard to wake up and could become violent Mars decided to wake her up with a splash. This caused the princess to awaken in an extremely bad mood which was directed as the Martian. She knew that her only hope was to find the others. _

_Mars finally found the other scouts and the Prince at the giant table enjoying breakfast. She closed the doors behind her and hid behind the group of people who now looked confused at her until they felt the growing power that was storming its way towards the room. _

"_It would seem that you found a way to wake Serenity up without getting hit." Mercury said with a smile. "And it had made her extremely mad."_

"_Yes, it involved water and two giant buckets." Mars replayed as she sat as far away from the door as possible, but the power soon froze everyone in the room except the prince. The doors flung open causing them to crack the marble walls behind them. In stormed the princess who looked as if she had been thrown into a lake. Her eyes were black with rage and her fangs had extended slightly. All the scouts shifted as far away from her as possible. _

"_Good morning dear." Said the Prince in a humorous tone. Her eyes moved from the scouts to her mate which caused her rage to slightly dissipate. "It would seem that Mars has been able to get you out of bed before the 'crack of dawn'." This caused Serenity to produce a mischievous smile _

"_Yes it would seem that way," Serenity said she strolled over towards her mate and gave him a peck on his cheek. Endymion noticed the change before the scouts did. He knew she had something up her wet sleeves, but what? Serenity glanced up then ran out of the room. All the scouts looked at the fleeing princess then looked up….._

_SPLASH_

_Water drenched the scouts and the prince. Giggles could be heard from the princess. "It's a good way to wake up." Serenity said she ran from the room with people who now chased her._

_End Flashback_

Raye chucked at the fun memories that they had all shared.

"She will be a handful." Darien said to his sister. Raye agreed, "Yes she will, but finally now we will all be together again."

Darien felt her power stir, "I know you're awake."

Meanwhile… in the Dark Kingdom

Beryl paced the ground as she heard the story of how her brother lost again. It was incredible that he had lived this long. He had managed to get into another fight with Darien….her Darien. Diamond was not rambling about how Darien had stopped him from eating someone.

"He stopped me from feeding on this gorgeous piece of meat. She had silver hair and silver eyes. She smelled delicious and he had to be a prick by stopping me… Damn that bastard" Diamond rambled.

"WHAT!" screamed Beryl. "What did you say?"

"…Uh….Damn him?"

"No before that!"

"He stopped me…?"

"No you idiot, about her hair!" Beryl scream

"Oh..She had the most beautiful hair. It was silver like the moon. I wanted to keep her." Diamond said.

Something in Beryl caused her to panic. _A girl with silver hair and eyes only meant one person…._

"She's back…"

Serenity's POV

Serenity could since other people in the room. She felt both on edge and a since of safety. She knew that she was no longer in the field, but in a room that smelt of dirt and roses. This smell meant that Endymion's reincarnation was with her, for he had the same smell.

"I know you're awake." He said softly as if not to startle her. Serenity opened her eyes to discover she was in a large bedroom, on a large bed, with the man sitting at the edge of the bed and a woman who was the reincarnation of Mars.

"Welcome to Earth, Serenity."

_Thanks for reading and I hope to update before my classes start next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_I know you're awake." He said softly as if not to startle her. Serenity opened her eyes to discover she was in a large bedroom, on a large bed, with the man sitting at the edge of the bed and a woman who was the reincarnation of Mars._

"_Welcome to Earth, Serenity."_

Chapter 6

**Serenity's POV**

While taking in the two people in front of her, Serenity had managed to figure out every way out. There were exactly three ways to get out of this room. First, to jump out the window which was most likely was on the second floor. Second, fight her way out. Third, was to die. These people in front of her looked like her family, but after the events earlier she had her doubts. Her friends would never had done that to her.

Serenity tried to put as much space between her and the ghosts in front of her. She still felt the pain from all of her wounds. Even if she felt a form of safety there was still the feeling of danger that dripped from them. The space gave her enough leeway that if they tried to do something she would at least be able to move towards the window before they could deal true damage.

The man in front of her gave a frown as he noticed her defensive movements. "You are safe here Serenity. No one will hurt you," He tried to reassure. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "For some reason, I just don't believe you. Maybe it's the blood loss talking or the concussion." Serenity directed at Mar's reincarnation. The girl seemed hurt at the comment and quickly exited the room.

The man gave a deep sigh as he watch the girl exit the room. "That was not called for. They were protecting me." The look that Serenity gave him would have killed him on the spot. "So they try and rip me apart? That's loyalty right there…oh wait, there is no loyalty."

"This coming from the person who tried to rip my throat out," Serenity was now getting annoyed "Well, if someone hadn't scared off my dinner away then I wouldn't have attacked you." Anger now consumed the young man at the thought of Serenity biting Diamond this caught her attention.

"You will never feed on him. He is the lowest of the low."

"I bet that he is sweeter than you. I wonder, do you know where he is. I'm getting hungry." A growl ripped from the young man as he pounced on the princess in front of him. Before she could react he pinned her arms above her head. "You will never feed from anyone unless I permit you!"

Serenity saw what she had been looking for. She started to laugh at his reaction. The man looked confused until he realized exactly what she had done. He released the princess as she broke down in a fit of laughter.

**Darien's POV **

Darien shook his head at the small princess in front of him. A smile spread of ear to ear as she laughed.

"You are a pain in my ass!" Darien said as he paced around the room. He knew that she loved to anger him, even after 1000 years. His last remark caused her to laugh harder.

"At least there is some part of Endymion in you." Serenity said. Darien stopped his pacing around the room when she finished her statement. Confusion filled him.

"I am Endymion. I am him just with a different name which by the way is Darien."

"Only in parts," Serenity said seriously. "Endymion exists only in parts so that it will not drive you insane to know what truly happened. While you have some of some of memories of the events I actually had to live through them. I lived through the battle and when it ended everything was gone. While you had the chance to grow up and build a different life I have been trapped in a nightmare that has been stained with blood. I lost everyone…"

When Serenity finished, Darien was shocked. Tears looked like they wished to be shed, but something stopped him. Darien hadn't seen it before, but now it was noticeable. Her eyes no longer had the youthful spark, but held anger and rage that consumed one's heart and mind.

"But you now have us." Darien spoke as he sat down on the bed next to her. "We are all here for you Sere."

"We shall see how long that lasts. You don't remember it, but I do and these things don't end well for anyone." Darien had only seen her like this once. It was a time of pain and suffering that ended with nothing but sadness.

"Sere…" but someone came in before he could finish.

**No POVS**

"Hey. " Amy came in and stopped at the foot of the bed Serenity closed herself back off from the blue haired girl. Both Amy and Dairen noticed this. Amy gave her a smile knowing that Serenity wasn't ready yet to go back to the old ways. "I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat. We have fresh food, blood, or anything else that you want." Serenity looked up at the blue haired girl.

"No thank you." Serenity said in a polite tone. Amy just smiled and bowed to the princess. "Just call me if you need anything." Amy left quickly, but not before giving Darien a signal that she needed to talk to him. Darien gave a curt nod back towards her.

"Sere, I have to step out for a second, please don't do anything rash like breaking something or running. I will find you." Darien said with a slight smile. The look on Serenity's eye's narrowed at the man for he guessed what she was going to do.

"No promises." She answered.

**Darien's POV**

"How is everything going with her?" Amy asked in a concerned tone. Darien sighed as he closed the door tightly.

"She isn't the same old Sere that we knew. What occurred on the moon really changed her." Darien sai as he leaned on the wall. Amy nodded at this.

"It will be ok." Amy gave him a quick hug, but suddenly a crash was heard.

"Damn it!" they both said as they ran towards the room. She was gone…

_Hey sorry it took so long to update. My mind went bland, but for some reason I just started typing and haven't really stopped so there are a couple updates coming! R and R!_


End file.
